


Protect What You Love

by LadyOxymoron



Series: Tentacletober [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOxymoron/pseuds/LadyOxymoron
Summary: Alec won't let anything or anyone hurt Magnus.Any part of him.-For the prompt: Tentacles in peril.





	Protect What You Love

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably make more sense if you've read the previous installment but I think it can stand alone as well.

“You know they can’t stay, Alexander,” Magnus says, a hint of fond exasperation bleeding in his voice. 

“I know, I know. But look at it,” Alec says, glancing toward his favorite tentacle, the one Alec thinks of as The Slapper because of their rocky beginning. It’s all in the past, though, and now it looks sad and miserable. All of the tentacles do. “Look at them all.”

Magnus glances down at his tentacles and lets out a heavy sigh, swatting away the one that’s been slowly creeping closer to the potion that will turn Magnus back to normal. “Stop it,” he says sternly. The tentacle freezes and withdraws. “You know stealing my potion won’t make a difference.”

“There, there,” Alec says sympathetically, patting the offending and deject-looking tentacle. 

It perks up immediately. 

“Don’t enable them,” Magnus says, brandishing the potion as he speaks. 

All of the tentacles shy away from it, avoiding it as if sensing the peril it represents. Only The Slapper is standing tall, almost defiantly. 

“I’m not.” Alec reaches out and strokes the Slapper’s club with two fingers, lingering on the spot it never fails to make it writhe in pleasure. 

_ That’s my tentacle, _ Alec thinks proudly as it starts to lean into the touch. 

“You’ve been spoiling them rotten and Lilith knows it’s the last thing they need,” Magnus goes on, pointedly trying to ignore the display of affection that’s taking place under his nose.

Alec sighs. Okay. Maybe Magnus has a point and he’s been indulging the tentacles a little too much but hey, he doesn’t think he can be blamed for it. 

After their bumpy beginning, they’ve been so helpful and well behaved that he’s learned to appreciate them. He would go as far as saying he’s grown fond of them. 

After five days, he can even tell them apart. 

There’s the shy one which will withdraw and hide in its pocket every time Alec pays it a compliment o strokes it. 

There’s the helpful one which will always pour Alec’s drinks for him and hand Alec everything he needs, sometimes even before Alec knows he needs it. 

There’s the naughty one, the one with voyeuristic tendencies. It always pokes its club out of its pocket when things get heated and all the tentacles have been banished back to their places. 

And then there’s The Slapper. It has taken a liking to Alec and, with its antics, it has managed to win Alec over in return. It is the mood-setter. All the other tentacles seem to follow its lead and Alec is sure that it’d make for a great leader, given time. 

Time that they currently don’t have, Alec realizes as Magnus uncorks the bottle and bring it to his lips. 

The Slapper presses tightly against Alec’s palm and all the other tentacles start to quiver and retreat, curling on themselves as a creature with eyes would do to cover them. 

“Wait,” Alec says, reaching out and wrapping his fingers around Magnus’ wrist. 

Magnus lets Alec take the phial away from his mouth but shakes his head. “Alexander, we’ve talked about this. They need to go.” 

“I know that, Magnus, and I know they’ve been giving you some trouble with your clients but I think they've just been missing me and-” he pauses and looks pleadingly at Magnus. “Look. It’s Friday night. Your next appointment is not sooner than Monday so I thought- I thought they could stay a little longer.” 

Magnus sighs and all of the tentacles slowly unfurl and turn toward him expectantly. 

Alec can tell Magnus is close to give in but still. “Please,” he adds for good measure. “Besides-” he makes a point to look toward the little voyeur and back at Magnus. “We haven’t gotten around to experiment a little, you know.”

“_ Alexander! _” Magnus is the picture of amused outrage and Alec can’t really blame him. 

Alec huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, well. I mean, we could.” 

Magnus lets out a long, suffering sigh but Alec can see past his facade to know he’s pretending. “Sunday night. Not a minute longer.”

“Deal,” Alec says, glancing half triumphantly and half apologetically at the tentacles. 

They’re safe for a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I'll manage to write a couple more ficlets to wrap tentacletober (and this cracky unverse) up. I obviously got carried away.
> 
> No regrets, though. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
